Straight To Paradise
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan odiava ter que voar. Mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um estranho no aeroporto que parece disposto a ser exatamente a distração que ela precisava para suportar aquele voo?


_*Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, são todos da autoria de Stephenie Meyer, mas aqui nesta fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero._

_*Não seja um leitor BBB, comente!_

_*O enredo da fanfic é meu, e está **proibida** a cópia e/ou postagem em quaisquer outros sites._

* * *

**Capítulo Único - Straight to Paradise**

**Bella POV.**

Assim que as portas de vidros se abriram fui atingida pelo ar extremamente seco e gelado ministrado pelo ar condicionado e soltei um suspiro. Voar realmente não era algo que eu me sentia confortável fazendo, mas, a não ser que eu estivesse disposta a passar semanas em um navio até o outro continente e que também estivéssemos vivendo a 100 anos atrás, voar seria minha única opção, então eu teria que tirar o beicinho do rosto e encarar a situação como a mulher de vinte e dois anos que era. Puxei minha mala preta de rodinhas de tamanho mediano pelo chão brilhante e limpo do aeroporto e caminhei até o guichê para fazer meu check-in logo, sabendo que se eu perdesse o voo por enrolar demais, minha melhor amiga, Alice, me mataria. Geralmente eu apenas rolaria os olhos para suas ameaças sem sentido, já que ela tendia a ser meio que uma rainha do drama quando as coisas não saíam como ela havia planejado, porém desta vez era diferente e eu, mesmo que relutantemente, dava razão à ela. Eu não estava voando meio mundo apenas por um capricho seu. Eu estava voando porque Alice estava ficando noiva e fazia questão da minha presença ao seu lado quando ela e Jasper, seu namorado de longos três anos, anunciassem que eles finalmente iriam se casar. Ela havia me ligado cerca de três semanas atrás, completamente histérica falando que Jasper havia pedido ela em casamento, que ela estava tão feliz e que eles iriam dar uma festa para anunciar, porém, a festa só iria acontecer quando eu tirasse um tempinho da minha vida super ocupada e fosse até ela.

Respirei fundo, vendo que tinha uma pequena fila em frente ao guichê da British Airways e que eu ainda teria que esperar provavelmente mais uns dez minutos antes de conseguir fazer o bendito check-in. Às vezes eu me perguntava o motivo de minha amiga ainda estar morando em Londres depois de todo esse tempo, mas no fundo eu sabia que provavelmente faria igual. Assim que nos formamos no ensino médio, Alice havia ganhado uma bolsa de estudo na Universidade do Leste de Londres. Apesar de pequena, irritante e completamente eufórica, minha melhor amiga tinha o sonho de se tornar uma engenheira química e por isso não hesitou em aceitar a bolsa e não demorou muito para ela conhecer Jasper. Ele estava dois anos a frente dela na faculdade e era monitor do campus para ajudar estudantes de intercâmbios e bolsas internacionais - o que era o caso de Alice. Ambos encontraram uma conexão no outro que jamais haviam sentido antes e, apesar de demorarem vários meses para realmente começarem a ter algo, eles agora eram praticamente inseparáveis. Eu já havia conhecido Jasper nas vezes que Alice veio nos visitar aqui em Los Angeles, mas nunca havia ido até Londres para conhecer o novo lar da minha amiga. Eu não tinha medo de voar ou algo do tipo, eu só não tinha a paciência para ficar sentada por horas em uma poltrona e muito menos o conforto para conseguir dormir ou me distrair o suficiente para não ficar olhando o relógio a cada dois minutos para saber se eu já estava chegando ou não.

- Próximo. - Uma voz irritante soou no guichê e eu revirei os olhos, puxando minha mala e ajeitando a outra que estava pendurada em meu ombro direito.

O check-in não demorou a ser feito e eu logo já havia despachado minha mala preta e havia recebido as orientações sobre o local onde eu deveria esperar meu voo. O resto do aeroporto não estava tão cheio assim e eu comecei a andar a procura do portão de embarque. O LAX sempre seria uma espécie de labirinto para mim e não importava quantas vezes eu passasse por ali, eu sempre acabaria no lugar errado. Passei a mão no rosto e continuei a andar, tendo cada vez mais certeza de que eu estava perdida e então soltei minha mala de mão, me arrependendo no momento seguinte quando ela acertou direto meu pé esquerdo. Por que diabos eu tinha colocado uma sandália aberta e não um sapato fechado mesmo?

- Merda - praguejei baixinho e dei uma olhada em meu pé, agradecendo mentalmente quando notei que ele só havia ficado levemente vermelho, mas que eu não havia quebrado ou cortado nada.

- Hmm… com licença? - Uma voz baixa, firme e séria soou um pouco atrás de mim e eu precisei segurar minha vontade de ofegar com o sotaque diferente.

- Sim? - respondi me virando e encontrando o par de olhos verdes mais intensos que eu já havia visto na vida me olhando com diversão e curiosidade.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou e eu o olhei, confusa. Um sorriso torto se abriu em seus lábios finos e eu mordi os meus levemente quando notei que aquela era a coisa mais sexy que eu tinha visto nos últimos dias. - Seu pé, eu quero dizer. Você se machucou? Eu vi quando a mala caiu e tudo mais.

- Ah - pisquei rapidamente, me sentindo meio idiota. _Ótima maneira de causar uma boa impressão, Isabella. - _Sim, sim. Não foi nada. Obrigada pela preocupação.

- Imagina - soltou uma risada. - Bom, eu estava vindo até você na verdade para perguntar se você por acaso sabe onde fica esse portão de embarque? - perguntou estendendo sua passagem em minha direção e então soltou uma risada sem graça, passando a mão na nuca. - Ainda estou me acostumando com o LAX…

- Somos dois então - respondi rindo e vi que ele estava procurando o mesmo portão de embarque que eu. - Eu também estou procurando esse portão de embarque! - exclamei soltando outra risada.

- Que coincidência, uh? Podemos procurar juntos, claro, se você não se importar… - sugeriu e eu me segurei para não derreter com a forma que ele disse a palavra _importar_, puxando um pouco no _R_. O sotaque dele era tão sexy...

- Claro - respondi corando um pouco._ Desde quando você cora, Bella?_

- Eu sou Edward, a propósito - se apresentou, esticando o braço em minha direção e desajeitadamente eu aceitei. Sua mão era grande, seus dedos eram longos e sua pele incrivelmente macia. Eu podia ficar segurando aquela mão o dia inteiro, ou então senti-la o dia inteiro em meu corpo… Balancei a cabeça, tentando não parecer uma pervertida ou uma lunática por ficar tanto tempo encarando aquela parte de seu corpo, e então puxei a minha de volta.

- Bella.

- Certamente - murmurou me olhou de uma força intensa e diferente, e eu me vi presa em seus orbes por alguns segundos, antes de finalmente retomar minha consciência e tossir forçadamente, desviando o olhar.

Em um silêncio levemente desconfortável, começamos a andar pelos corredores do LAX e, para a minha infelicidade, não demoramos muito a achar nosso destino final. Durante todo o caminho, eu usava minha concentração para não tropeçar ou fazer algo que fosse me embaraçar ainda mais na frente daquele homem maravilhoso. Eu sabia que ele devia ser mais velho do que eu, talvez uns cinco anos… talvez mais, talvez menos, sabia que ele também não era casado - se sua mão esquerda livre de alguma aliança ou até mesmo a marca de uma, fosse alguma indicação -, não que isso fosse mudar alguma coisa, pois, além de saber sobre essas duas outras coisas, eu também sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira de que alguém tão lindo como ele pudesse ter algum interesse em mim. Quero dizer, eu não era feia ou algo do tipo. Não era uma dessas garotas que ficavam se auto depreciando ou algo do tipo, eu sabia que tinha um corpo bonito; quase não tinha barriga, meus peitos não eram gigantes, mas não eram pequenos também, eu tinha uma bunda que parecia chamar atenção e minha pele era considerada um pouco branca demais por eu morar em Los Angeles. Não é como se eu tentasse ser branca, eu _amava_ ficar no sol, mas por alguma razão eu nunca ficava bronzeada por muito tempo. Meu cabelos eram longos e castanhos, assim como meus olhos, que eram de um tom castanho claro - quase um mel. Em suma, eu sabia que era uma mulher razoavelmente atraente, nada que fosse muito chamativo, mas eu certamente não passava despercebida. Todavia, eu sabia que um homem como Edward devia ter modelos se jogando aos seus pés todos os dias e eu não era ninguém para julgá-lo caso ele gostasse desse tipo de atenção.

- Bom, obrigado pela ajuda, _Bella_. - A voz aveludada de Edward me tirou dos meus devaneios e eu sorri em direção a ele. - Que horas é seu vo-

Então meu celular começou a tocar e eu sabia que provavelmente era Alice. Soltei um suspiro pesado e puxei meu celular da bolsa, lançando um olhar de desculpas para Edward, que prontamente assentiu, antes de acenar e murmurar algo como "foi um prazer conhecê-la". Encontrei a primeira cadeira vazia e me sentei, aceitando a solicitação de Facetime que Alice havia me enviado e colocando meus fones de ouvido. Por alguma razão estranha minha amiga nunca me ligava de uma forma normal, sempre preferindo falar através de skype ou Facetime. Vai entender. A imagem da minha amiga sorridente logo surgiu na tela do meu celular e eu fiz meu melhor para responder o entusiasmo dela com um sorriso, mas é claro que, Alice sendo Alice, minha amiga notou rapidamente o que eu estava fazendo e então ela fez um biquinho.

- Você nem entrou no avião e já está com essa cara de quem fodeu a noite inteira e não gostou? - provocou.

- Você sabe que eu odeio voos longos - dei de ombros e desviei meus olhos do celular, fixando-os na Starbucks que tinha a alguns metros e de mim, onde Edward estava sentado e parecia concentrado em algo em seu notebook. Suspirei quando ele levou uma garfada com algo que parecia ser um pedaço de brownie até os lábios e desviei o olhar antes que ele pudesse me pegar encarando-o.

- O que você estava olhando? - Alice perguntou, mexendo a cabeça freneticamente como se de alguma forma ela fosse conseguir descobrir para onde eu estava olhando. - E que suspiro foi esse?

- Nada…

- Não me venha com essa. Eu conheço você - disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

- É só um… _cara_ que eu conheci - murmurei tentando soar como se não fosse nada demais.

- _Um cara?! - _berrou e eu me xinguei mentalmente por ter deixado os fones tão altos. - Onde? Como? Quando?

- Alguns minutos atrás - dei de ombros. - Como sempre, eu estava meio perdida e aí minha mala caiu no meu pé e ele estava perto. No final das contas ele estava perdido também e então achamos o portão de embarque juntos, já que ele aparentemente estava vindo para o mesmo que eu.

- Hmmm… - murmurou pensativa e gesticulou para que eu continuasse. Revirei os olhos, mas quando ela começou a estreitar os dela em minha direção, me dei por vencida e continuei.

- Não conversamos muito. Ele parece ser mais velho do que eu e está usando uma roupa mais social, o que indica que talvez seja uma viagem de trabalho.

- E como ele é?

- Perfeito - suspirei. - Sério, Alice, ele parece a merda daqueles modelos de campanhas de perfume, sabe? Aquela coisa meio Dolce and Gabbana ou Calvin Klein. Eu não sei. Ele tem aquele olhar penetrante, o maxilar definido, e um cabelo de sexo…

- Cabelo de sexo? - riu.

- É, você sabe - revirei os olhos de novo. Eu estava me sentindo uma adolescente fazendo aqueles testes estúpidos de revistas estilo _Seventeen _ou _Teen Vogue._ - Aquele cabelo de quem acabou de foder e está completamente satisfeito, todo bagunçado e sexy.

- Eu sei o que é um cabelo de sexo - Alice disse rindo. - Só achei engraçado você usar essa expressão. Me senti no ensino médio de novo.

- Tanto faz - dei de ombros. - O importante é que ele é provavelmente o cara mais gostoso que eu já vi na vida e mal sei o nome dele. Não que isso fosse fazer alguma diferença, quero dizer, a gente _tá_ em um aeroporto pelo amor de Deus, não é como se pudéssemos fazer muita coisa.

Alice bufou, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Fale por você mesma - disse balançando as sobrancelhas e eu fiz uma cara de nojo. Não de verdade, é claro. Minha amiga compartilhava tantas histórias sexuais bizarras comigo que eu já estava acostumada a imaginá-la em várias posições e lugares exóticos. - Brincadeira. Jasper e eu nunca fizemos nada em aeroportos… _ainda_.

- Falando em Jasper - mudei de assunto. -, cadê ele?

- Me trocando por meu noivo? - perguntou forçando um biquinho e eu soltei uma risada. - Continue rindo e você vai ter que pegar um táxi quando chegar.

- Ou então eu nem preciso me preocupar em ir… Quero dizer, no final das contas eu ainda nem saí de Los Angeles.

- Não se atreva! Enfim, só queria conversar com você um pouco antes de você entrar no avião e tudo mais - sorriu docemente. - Seu avião chega que horas mesmo?

- Quatro da tarde. O avião sai daqui vinte minutos, eu acho.

- Ok, ok… te vejo daqui umas onze horas! - exclamou animada e eu soltei uma risada com seu entusiasmo.

Assim que Alice e eu finalizamos a ligação, olhei o relógio do celular e suspirei. Ainda eram nove e vinte da noite, o avião sairia às nove e quarenta e cinco e seria sem escalas. O voo duraria pouco mais de onze horas, mas devido ao fuso horário, eu só chegaria à tarde em Londres. Não que eu fosse me importar. Alice provavelmente me levaria para comer em algum restaurante e então eu teria a noite inteira para me recuperar do jet-lag horroroso que provavelmente estaria sofrendo já que não ia conseguir dormir no avião. Soltei um suspiro e deixei meus olhos virarem em direção a Starbucks que eu havia olhado novamente, porém o lugar já estava vazio como se Edward nunca tivesse sentado por lá. Me sentindo meio _stalker_, dei uma olhada geral no lugar e bufei baixinho quando não o vi em lugar algum. _Talvez o voo dele já tivesse saído._ Pensei em tomar um cappuccino antes de entrar no avião, mas logo deixei a ideia de lado, sabendo que o excesso de cafeína não me ajudaria nem um pouco com minha falta de sono. Desistindo de tentar comer ou beber algo, peguei meu tablet que estava em minha bolsa e abri meus aplicativos de _audiobook_, e coloquei o mesmo livro que estava lendo antes para tocar. Eu tinha um pouco de dislexia, então ler e ouvir o livro ao mesmo tempo sempre me ajudava a entender melhor.

Depois de alguns minutos lendo, meu voo finalmente foi chamado e eu me dirigi ao portão de embarque. Respirando fundo uma última vez, antes de entregar minha passagem e entrar no avião. Minha poltrona ficava mais ao meio do avião, do lado direito e na janela. Cheguei a conclusão enquanto comprava minhas passagens, que já que eu não conseguiria dormir durante o voo, eu pelo menos poderia ficar passando o tempo enquanto me distraía olhando a paisagem nos momentos de tédio. Guardei minha mala de mão no suporte e me sentei, colocando minha bolsa embaixo da poltrona e mandando uma mensagem rápida para Alice avisando que eu já estava dentro do avião, antes de desligar meu celular e relaxar um pouco na poltrona.

- Eu juro que não estou te seguindo ou algo do tipo. - Alguém disse ao meu lado e eu ofeguei de susto quando notei que se tratava de Edward. Ele tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios e eu me peguei sorrindo de volta.

- Se você precisa dizer isso para se sentir melhor - brinquei e ele soltou uma risada alta, atraindo a atenção e algumas pessoas. - Onde é sua poltrona?

- 19 C - respondeu e eu arqueei a sobrancelha em sua direção. Meu lugar era o 19 A.

- Imagina se você estivesse me perseguido então…

Ele maneou a cabeça, soltando outra risada e após guardar sua mala de mão, sentou-se ao meu lado. A princípio não falamos muito, eu voltei minha atenção para meu tablet e ele fazia algo em seu celular, até que as comissárias de bordo avisaram que já estávamos decolando. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, me encostando de forma tensa na poltrona. Apesar de não ter problema em voar, tecnicamente, eu digo, eu não suportava a parte em que o avião decolava. Tinha sempre algo naquele momento que me deixava meio tonta e tensa.

- Você está bem? - Edward perguntou, provavelmente notando minha postura e a forma na qual eu segurava firmemente no apoio da poltrona. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, maneei a cabeça. - Ok, tudo bem… eu quero que você respire fundo - ele falou, agora mais baixo. Senti sua respiração próxima ao meu rosto e de alguma forma senti seu olhar em minha direção. Tentando concentrar no som da sua respiração, procurei respirar fundo também. - Isso… Puxa… Agora solta. Agora puxa…

Ele foi fazendo isso por alguns segundos, até eu sentir sua mão tocar levemente meu cabelo, fazendo um carinho enquanto eu fazia o que ele pedia. Sem conseguir me conter mais, e me sentindo incrivelmente mais calma, abri meus olhos e ofeguei quando notei o quão próximo ele estava e a expressão focada e preocupada em seus olhos. Eu sentia como se pudesse derreter como se eu fosse a merda de um sorvete ou algo do tipo, minhas pernas pareciam mais moles do que um pedaço de pudim. Pisquei rapidamente, não sabendo muito bem como reagir ao seu olhar intenso e ele abriu aquele sorriso que estranhamente estava se tornando meu favorito desde o momento em que eu havia conhecido ele. _Como eu podia me sentir assim por alguém que mal conhecia?_

- Melhor?

- Sim - cocei a garganta, me afastando um pouco e me sentando em uma posição mais confortável. - Obrigada.

- Imagina, Bella. Então… você tem medo de voar? - perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha em minha direção e eu cruzei as pernas, tentando não parecer óbvia ao apertá-las levemente em busca de uma leve fricção.

- Ugh… não - respondi balançando a cabeça e saindo do transe. Eu precisava parar de ficar tão perdida quando estava perto dele. - Só odeio essa parte da decolagem. Meu ouvido fica estranho e eu fico completamente zonza.

- Que merda.

- É… ainda bem que eu não preciso viajar muito.

- Hmm… infelizmente eu já não posso dizer o mesmo.

- Você viaja muito? - perguntei com interesse, querendo sugar o máximo de informação possível sobre este homem maravilhoso sentado ao meu lado.

- Sim… faz parte do meu trabalho. Sou Diretor de Comunicação Corporativa de uma empresa química.

Arregalei os olhos, me sentindo completamente interessada no assunto. Fazendo uma faculdade de Relações Públicas, eu tendia a pesquisar bastante sobre diversas empresas e certamente as químicas eram as mais notáveis, principalmente pela forma quase que instável que era trabalhar em uma. Quero dizer, em um momento tudo estava bem e no outro um terrível vazamento podia acontecer, então caberia ao RP da empresa contornar a situação. Já havia visto diversos casos ao redor do mundo. Era algo cauteloso e curioso de se lidar, mas eu gostava e pretendia seguir exatamente este lado na profissão. Sabia que exigiria muito de mim, e era exatamente por isso o meu interesse. Notando minha surpresa e interesse, Edward começou a explicar que trabalhava para a Sortay e era o representante de vários países europeus. A Sortay era uma empresa química bélgica, que construía vários materiais químicos que usávamos no nosso dia a dia, mas que, após um desastre em uma das sedes da América do Sul, vinha promovendo uma campanha voltada para o desenvolvimento sustentável. Eu já havia lido sobre o caso, mas ouvir Edward contar passo a passo de como a empresa chegou a esta decisão e contando como as coisas eram pessoalmente no período do caos em 2010, era incrivelmente fascinante.

- Eu realmente não estou te entediando com todo esse papo de como a empresa mudou todo o seu comportamento diante do mundo e etc? - ele perguntou após alguns minutos.

- Você está brincando? - retruquei. - Esta tem sida a parte mais interessante do meu dia! Edward, você tem o melhor emprego de todos! Eu terminei a faculdade faz pouco tempo, mas eu sei que _isso_ é exatamente o que eu quero pro resto da minha vida!

- Você me parece nova demais para se interessar por essas coisas - comentou e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. - Sem julgamentos, só um comentário. Aliás, você ainda não me disse quantos anos você tem.

- Vinte e dois - respondi de repente me sentindo nova demais perto de alguém que parecia ter tanta experiência. - Quase vinte e três, na verdade. Me formei no último verão. E você?

- Hmmm… eu tenho os tão temidos 30 anos. Mas não posso reclamar muito - riu. - Tenho uma vida muito boa.

- Eu aposto que sim - murmurei, desviando o olhar.

Já podia imaginar como a vida dele era boa. Mulheres aos pés dele, várias viagens onde ele provavelmente conhecia mais mulheres ainda, lugares incríveis… Sem contar com o fato de que ele devia ter uma casa linda, uma vida invejada por muitos. Soltei um suspiro e encostei na poltrona, tentando ignorar o porquê de a ideia de ele ter várias mulheres me deixar tão incomodada assim.

- Meus pais moram perto de mim, tenho um bom emprego, um bom cachorro que é um saco de bolas preguiçoso… Mas algumas vezes pode ser algo meio solitário.

- Claro - disse soltando uma risada estranha pelo nariz. Merda. - A quantidade de coisas que você deve conhecer nessas viagens… mulheres, lugares…

- Não é bem assim - riu. - Minhas viagens costumam envolver longas reuniões e na maioria das vezes mal tenho tempo de sair para conhecer o lugar. Meu primo sempre diz que eu trabalho demais e preciso dar uma relaxada, essa negociação em Los Angeles vai ser a última e assim que eu acertar tudo, vou tirar pelo menos dois meses só para mim.

- Eu não estava tentando julgar ou algo do tipo - eu disse, de repente me sentindo um pouco culpada. Eu não tinha motivos para ficar insinuando coisas. E daí se ele fosse um mulherengo? Eu não tinha nada a ver com isso. Muito embora eu não pudesse negar que havia ficado extremamente aliviada ao saber que este não era o caso.

- Deixa de bobeira, Bella. Eu não me senti incomodado ou algo do tipo, na verdade eu meio que fiquei aliviado em falar isso. Não sei se aliviado é a palavra certa, mas enfim, é bom saber que você sabe que eu não sou algum mulherengo ou algo assim e que também não estou namorando.

- Okay - murmurei e sorri.

- E você? Algum namorado te esperando em Londres? Ou Los Angeles?

- Não para as duas perguntas - respondi com uma risadinha.

- Hmmm… interessante.

Assenti e ficamos em silêncio pela primeira vez desde que havíamos nos esbarrado horas atrás. Voltei minha atenção para o livro e ele ligou a televisão do avião, colocando em algum filme de comédia. Após uns 30 minutos lendo eu comecei a ficar entediada e, ao fechar o aplicativo e olhar para cima, notei que Edward também não parecia prestar atenção no filme. Maneei a cabeça e guardei o iPad de volta na bolsa.

- Então, quem fica com seu cachorrinho quando você viaja?

- Meus pais - respondeu. - Na verdade, ele fica em casa e minha mãe vai lá algumas vezes na semana para dar comida a ele. Ela não suportaria ficar com ele mais de um dia. Ele não sabe lidar muito bem com minhas partidas e provavelmente destruiria a casa dos meus pais. Buddy tende a ser meio bagunceiro e estabanado.

- Buddy?

- É… você sabe, de budweiser.

- Você deu o nome do seu cachorro baseado no nome de uma cerveja? - soltei uma risada, balançando a cabeça. - Tão clichê para um homem.

- É minha cerveja favorita - se defendeu. - Além do mais ele tem cara de Buddy.

Nos minutos que seguiram ele ficou me mostrando fotos e vídeos do seu cachorro e eu precisava segurar a vontade de rir alto. Buddy era uma gracinha, um Mastiff caramelo escuro grande e gordinho. Ele tinha _mesmo_ uma cara de abobalhado e eu praticamente chorava com os vídeos dele correndo na casa de Edward e escorregando no tapete. Mas precisava segurar a vontade de suspirar quando Edward me mostrava algumas _selfies_ que ele tinha tirado ao lado do cachorro. Os dois faziam um par bonito e eu já conseguia imaginá-los passeando em algum parque junto e brincando de _frisbee_. Quando Edward acabou de me mostrar uma última foto, uma em que Buddy estava deitado em um gramado gigante, já haviam se passado quase quarenta minutos e as comissárias já estavam começando a servir a comida. Edward e eu comemos enquanto eu contava o fato sobre nunca ter tido nenhum animal de estimação na vida, já que minha mãe era alérgica a cachorros e não permitia isso em casa e que quando fui para Los Angeles estudar e morar sozinha, já estava tão acostumada com a ideia de não ter um animal que nem tentei adotar ou comprar um. No final da refeição eu sentia o cansaço tomar conta de mim, mas tentei resistir, sabendo que só me frustraria. Encostei na poltrona após entregar o lixinho para a comissária e soltei uma lufada de ar, tentando pensar em alguma distração.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim… só um pouco cansada. Fui dormir muito tarde ontem e acordei muito cedo hoje.

- Por que você não dorme um pouco então? - sugeriu.

- Eu nunca consigo dormir durante voos…

- Bom, há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo - disse sorrindo e se aconchegou em sua própria poltrona. - Tenta deitar no meu ombro, talvez assim você esquece que está em uma poltrona e dorme melhor.

- Tem certeza? - perguntei meio incerta, mordendo os lábios.

- Absoluta - assentiu. - Só coloca essa cabecinha aqui e dorme logo.

Revirei os olhos com seu tom mandão, mas no final das contas acabei sorrindo. Edward me ajudou com o pequeno cobertor fornecido pela companhia aérea e eu o agradeci com um sorriso tímido, antes de soltar um bocejo e então finalmente fiz o que estava enrolando para fazer. Encostei a cabeça em seu ombro com os olhos já fechando e, incrivelmente, não demorei muito a dormir.

Algum tempo depois senti um leve carinho em minha bochecha esquerda e então resmunguei um pouco, me aconchegando mais a Edward. Escutei ele soltar uma risada e então senti a carícia novamente, porém, desta vez, o que eu senti não foram os dedos daquele britânico incrivelmente sexy fazendo traços imaginários em minha pele, mas sim o toque suave dos seus lábios finos ali. Ofeguei um pouco, mas não me movi. Por alguma razão eu queria deixar que ele se guiasse sozinho. Queria ver até qual ponto ele iria. Senti seu sorriso nascer contra minha pele e ele me deu mais um beijo, desta vez mais próximo da boca. Soltei um suspiro e abri os olhos, encontrando seus orbes verdes me olhando intensamente. Mordi os lábios e ele grunhiu baixinho, levando a mão até meu rosto e me puxando para ele, não gastando nem mais um segundo para colar nossos lábios. Fechando os olhos novamente, levei minha mão - finalmente - para aquele cabelo dele que estava me implorando por horas para ser tocado e enfiei meus dedos entre os fios, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Sua língua estava quente sobre a minha, massageando-a levemente. Gemi baixinho e dei algumas mordidinhas no lábio inferior de Edward, antes de sugá-lo um pouco em minha boca.

- Bella - ele suspirou. - Esse foi o beijo mais quente que eu compartilhei nos últimos tempos.

- Hmmmm… - murmurei meio abobalhada e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro novamente, enterrando meu nariz em seu pescoço. Ele cheirava tão bem. Um cheiro amadeirado e completamente masculino. - Você cheira bem.

- Cheiro? - perguntou rindo e eu assenti, deixando que um "mmhm" saísse dos meus lábios. - Hmm… deixa eu ver se seu cheiro também é bom então.

Mordi os lábios quando seu nariz tocou apele sensível do meu pescoço e tremi levemente quando senti que ele estava dando algumas mordidinhas ali. Segurei em seu braço com força, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás e ele veio pra cima de mim, no máximo que o pequeno espeço permitia, beijando a pele com mais fervor e intensidade. Seus lábio foram subindo e eu prontamente entreabri os meus, claramente o convidando para mais um beijo. Edward não pensou muito e logo estávamos nos beijando mais uma vez. Suas mãos estavam em toda parte por baixo do pequeno cobertor que eu usava; uma tocando e apertando minha coxa, enquanto a outra se perdia nos fios bagunçados do meu cabelo. Soltei um gemido bem baixinho quando sua mão subiu para o zíper da minha calça, e prendi a respiração quando seus dedos longos provocaram levemente a pele na barra da calcinha. Ele se afastou um pouco, me olhando com atenção e eu assenti levemente enquanto mordia os lábios. Isso pareceu ser resposta suficiente, já que ele não perdeu tempo e, ainda me olhando, seus dedos se enfiaram dentro da minha calcinha e tocaram a pele quente ali. Fechei os olhos, suspirando com o contato e o puxei para mim novamente.

Sua mão livre segurou a minha, puxando-a do seu rosto e eu pesei em perguntar se havia algo errado, mas quando ele a colocou em cima da sua nem-um-pouco-pequena ereção, eu entendi o que ele queria e sorri entre o beijo, habilmente o ajudando a abrir o cinto e zíper da sua calça. Também não querendo perder tempo, puxei o elástico da sua boxer e comecei a massageá-lo lentamente, primeiro só sentindo o quão duro ele estava e prestando atenção na maciez da pele. Edward grunhiu com minhas habilidades e enfiou seus dedos mais fundo em mim, me fazendo ofegar. Decidindo que queria brincar também, larguei sua ereção por algus segundos e, provavelmente, pegando Edward de surpresa, enfiei a mão na minha própria calcinha, pegando um pouco da minha própria lubrificação natural, antes de voltar a movimentar minha mão nele, porém desta vez com maior determinação e velocidade. Nossos lábios se moviam um contra o outro, engolindo nossos gemidos baixos e eu sabia que nenhum de nós aguentaria muito mais tempo. Era tudo tão excitante; a ideia de que alguém pudesse acordar a qualquer momento, ou a ideia de que alguém já estivesse acordado e possivelmente escutando o que estávamos fazendo...

- Você está tão molhada - ele sussurrou. - E você é tão boa fazendo isso… eu fico imaginando se você estivesse me chupando e… merda, eu não sei se vou me segurar por muito tempo.

- Por favor - supliquei, fechando os olhos, mas os abri no segundo seguinte quando Edward simplesmente parou o que fazia. - O qu-?

- Banheiro - ele murmurou me olhando e eu fracamente assenti.

Não era algo que eu já tivesse feito antes, mas definitivamente estava disposta a tentar. Liberei meu aperto em Edward e ele cuidadosamente colocou a ereção de volta na cueca, grunhido suavemente com o contato. Soltei uma risadinha e ele me olhou de cara feia, antes de me dar um beijo e se levantar. Esperei alguns segundos, abotoei minha calça e segui na mesma direção. Por algum motivo as comissárias estavam ocupadas do outro lado do avião, acho que algo a ver com o fato de que em breve elas serviriam alguma comida. Andei até a porta do banheiro e soltei uma risada quando ela se abriu e Edward me puxou para dentro do local. Seus lábios imediatamente voltaram para os meus, mas ele logo se afastou, me virando de costas para ele e levando as mãos até minha cintura, acariciando minhas coxas e beijando meu pescoço. Ouvi o barulho do seu zíper se abrindo e não muito depois foi a vez de ele abrir o meu e descer minhas calças e calcinha até o joelho.

- Hmmm… tão redondinha essa bundinha - ele murmurou, acariciando tal bunda. - Tão branquinha… sem nenhuma marca de biquíni. Aposto que você costuma se bronzear sem biquíni, uh, Bella?

- Sim… - concordei, mordendo os lábios.

- Uma garota com uma carinha tão inocente, mas tão safada - maneou a cabeça, subindo as mãos pela lateral da minha cintura, até que pegasse meus braços e os levasse até a parede na nossa frente. O pequeno espelho me permitindo que eu tivesse uma visão dele e de seus olhos intensos. - É melhor você se segurar, meu bem, isso aqui vai ser rápido e forte. E você vai amar cada segundo.

Ofeguei com suas palavras e empurrei minha bunda contra sua ereção, decidindo que ele já havia me provocado demais e gemi quando Edward começou a provocar minha entrada, passando a cabeça de leve entre meus lábios molhados. Fechei os olhos, abaixando a cabeça e ele escolheu esse momento para finalmente fazer o que ambos necessitávamos. Como prometido, foi forte, foi rápido e eu realmente amei cada segundo. Edward usou uma de suas mãos para de apoiar em minha cintura enquanto mantinha um ritmo enlouquecer e a outra logo deslizou por entre minhas pernas quando ele começou a beliscar meu clitóris. Nenhum de nós durou muito, e quanto ele saiu de mim, soltei um pequeno resmungo, o que fez com que ele risse e desse um pequeno beijinho no meu pescoço. Rapidamente nos limpamos e ele jogou a camisinha fora.

- Eu vou primeiro e você pode ir logo depois - ele falou e eu assenti, ainda meio aérea após o sexo maravilhoso. - Só não demore muito.

E com uma última piscada em minha direção, ele se foi. Soltei um suspiro e me apoiei na pia, lavando meu rosto rapidamente e então prendi meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo alto para tentar disfarçar o quão bagunçado ele estava. Contei até trinta e então saí do banheiro, andando rapidamente até minha poltrona. Edward me lançou um sorriso preguiçoso e sexy quando me sentei ao seu lado e eu sorri de volta, dando um selinho nele. Olhando na tela em frente a minha cadeira, vi que já tínhamos feito mais da metade do trajeto e segurei o aperto no peito que senti. Não queria pensar no momento em que o avião pousaria. As comissárias de bordo vieram antes que eu pudesse me afundar nesse pensamento e pedi um pouco de café com as panquecas que eles estavam oferecendo. Edward pegou apenas um chá com leite e eu soltei uma risada com o fato de ele estar sendo super clichê e britânico ao pedir aquilo. Nós dois comemos praticamente em silêncio e quando acabamos eu quis me chutar mentalmente quando um bocejo escapou dos meus lábios.

- Por que você não dorme mais um pouco? - sugeriu.

- Estou só sendo molenga - desconversei. - Já dormi mais neste voo do que em todos os outros voos da minha vida… Você sabe que eu não consigo dormir enquanto estou no avião. Hoje foi uma ocasião rara.

- Hmmm… acho melhor você aproveitar a oportunidade e dormir um pouco mais então.

Decidindo não lutar muito e sabendo que eu provavelmente acabaria dormindo, respirei fundo e assenti. Edward sorriu docemente, depositando um beijinho rápido em meus lábios e eu sorri de volta, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro exatamente como havia feito antes. Ele ajeitou o pequeno cobertor em mim, e segurou minha mão por baixo dele, enquanto fazia um leve carinho na pele com seu polegar. Antes de fechar os olhos vi que ele estava assistindo a um filme qualquer e respirei fundo, me aconchegando e finalmente me deixando ser levada pelo mundo dos sonhos. Quando acordei algum tempo depois, notei que Edward havia cochilado com a cabeça encostada na minha e sorri um pouco, achando fofo o bico que se formava em seus lábios. Estiquei o braço em direção a janela do avião e subi a proteção, notando que o céu já estava mais escuro, o que significava que pousaríamos em breve. Respirei fundo e inclinei a cabeça, depositando um beijinho do pescoço de Edward antes de chamar a comissária de bordo.

- Em que posso ajudá-la? - perguntou baixinho, sorrindo levemente ao ver como Edward estava deitado em mim.

- Eu queria uma garrafinha de água, por favor.

Ele me informou que traria uma em alguns minutos e eu agradeci, voltando para meu lugar no pescoço de Edward. Era estranho eu sentir essa conexão estranha com ele tendo o conhecido há apenas algumas dez horas? Talvez menos de 10? Completamente. Mas se eu queria que essa conexão que existisse? Jamais. Era algo que provavelmente me deixaria meio pra baixo daqui alguns dias quando eu percebesse que provavelmente nunca mais veria Edward novamente, porém era também algo que eu não sentia há algum tempo e aproveitaria o máximo que pudesse. Respirei fundo e chutei os pensamentos da minha cabeça, sorrindo e aceitando a garrafinha que a comissária havia trazido para mim, porém antes que eu pudesse abri-la, Edward acabou acordando.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco - disse dando um gole na água.

- Bom dia… - disse sonolento. - O que a comissária queria?

- Ela estava me pedindo para te acordar porque seus roncos estavam atrapalhando os outros passageiros…

- O quê? Eu não ronco! - Ele estava todo fofo, olhos arregalados, meio vermelhos por causa do sono, e parecia realmente ofendido e determinado a mostrar que não roncava e eu acabei não aguentando e comecei a soltar uma risadinha. - Oh… sua mentirosa.

- Desculpa, é que você estava todo fofo. Não resisti. Ela na verdade veio trazer a água que eu pedi, quer um pouco?

- Você vai precisar de algo melhor do que água para me fazer perdoá-la…

- Hmm… - murmurei me aproximando e passando o nariz no pescoço dele até chegar ao ouvido. - Que tal um beijinho? - perguntei e ele balançou a cabeça. - Dois?

- Três e tudo está certo.

Soltei uma risada e prontamente o beijei, sendo mais discreta desta vez, pois grande parte do avião já estava acordado. Edward e eu ficamos o resto do voo conversando e quando finalmente começamos a aterrissar em Londres, ele mais uma vez me ajudou com minha pequena crise. Pegamos nossas malas de mão e juntos fomos até a esteira. Um silêncio um pouco desconfortável estava entre nós e eu mordia os lábios a todo o instante, sem realmente saber o que dizer. Alice provavelmente já estaria me esperando e eu sabia que uma despedida aconteceria em questão de minutos, porém nenhum de nós queria assumir isso. A mala de Edward chegou primeiro e ele prontamente a pegou, colocando-a ao lado dele e me olhando atentamente. Eu sabia que era ridículo aquela situação toda, e sabia que seria mais ridículo ainda caso eu começasse a chorar, então eu desviei os olhos e foquei na minha mala que estava chegando.

- Hey - ele chamou, antes que eu pudesse pegá-la. - Eu sei que é estranho e tudo mais, mas eu realmente senti uma conexão com você que nunca senti antes. Sei que a gente vive em países, quero dizer, merda, em continentes diferentes e tudo mais, mas seria demais se eu pedisse seu telefone para algum tipo de contato? Talvez enquanto você ainda estiver aqui, ou quando eu for pra Los Angeles?

- Seria ótimo e eu adoraria - respondi sorrindo para ele. - Meu número é 213 289-5507.

- Perfeito! Eu prometo que te mando uma mensagem - ele disse rindo e então franziu a sobrancelha quando viu que horas eram. - Eu preciso ir, estou meio que super atrasado. Eu realmente adorei conhecê-la, Bella. E eu p-

- Hey, está tudo bem - o assegurei e comecei a dizer que havia sido um prazer conhecê-lo, porém antes que eu terminasse a frase, ele havia me puxado para um super beijo, daqueles que me faziam esquecer até mesmo do meu nome, e então saiu praticamente correndo do aeroporto, me deixando quase tão mole quanto um pudim. Soltei uma risadinha quando saí do transe e peguei minha mala, suspirando pesadamente e indo em direção a saída. Alice me esperava lá com uma plaquinha escrito meu nome, e eu revirei os olhos, correndo até ela e a abraçando. Depois de matarmos um pouco a saudades em um abraço esmagador, ela me ajudou a levar as malas até o seu mini cooper vermelho. Como o costume, comecei a andar até o lado direito do carro e ela soltou uma risada, me lembrando que eu precisava sentar do outro. Revirei os olhos e fiz o que ela disse.

- Bom, hoje a noite vai ser apenas você e eu - Alice anunciou quando começou a dirigir em direção a saída do estacionamento. - Jasper tem um jantar na casa dos tios e como minha melhor amiga chegaria hoje eu decidi que seria uma boa oportunidade de colocarmos o papo em dia!

- Perfeito! - disse sorrindo. Eu realmente precisaria de uma longa conversa com ela depois do voo de hoje. Alice iria pirar, eu tinha certeza.

- Amanhã você deve conhecer esses tios dele, eles vão estar lá no jantar, junto com o resto da família. Quero te apresentar para algumas pessoas…

- Alice… - ameacei.

- Estou tão feliz que consegui minha melhor amiga de volta! - cantarolou me ignorando e eu revirei os olhos, encostando melhor no banco e olhando pela janela a paisagem ao redor. Não muito depois meu celular vibrou e eu o peguei, sentindo uma batida do meu coração falhar quando eu vi o +44 no início do número no visor.

_**Volto para LA em 3 semanas. Café? Você escolhe. ;) - E.**_

_**Estarei esperando ansiosamente. - B.**_

_**Idem. - E.**_

Soltei um suspiro abobalhado e, feito uma adolescente descobrindo sobre sua primeira paquera do colégio, levei o celular até o peito, sorrindo como se fosse uma lunática para o nada enquanto repassava todos os eventos que aconteceram nas últimas 24 horas na minha cabeça. Repetidas e repetidas vezes.

_Melhor. Voo. De. Todos._

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A:** _Quanto tempo, uh? Estava com essa o/s presa na minha cabeça há literalmente uns 2 anos e finalmente resolvi tirar ela da geladeira e escrever... o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado e por favor, não esqueçam de comentar me contando o que acharam. Estou preparando um mini-extra para ela, então quem estiver interessado **deixa o email no review**! Ah, e sobre outras fanfics... devo aparecer em breve com algo. Beijos, beijos e até a próxima! ps: obrigada Leili por betar mais uma. s2_

**N/B: **_Hello! Ai que saudades de betar algo da Brenda haha A ideia dessa O/s estava na "gaveta" há muito tempo, e amei quando Brenda disse que ia escrever =P Quem não gostaria de encontrar um Edward desses em um voo? Seria com certeza o melhor voo ever haha Comentem e nos vemos. Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


End file.
